Icha Icha Paradise: ultimate tragedy
by killernoon
Summary: Naruto es Romeo, Hinata Julieta los Namikase aun estan vivos pero Naruto sigue siendo un Jinchuruki. los Hyuga odian a la familia de Naruto y viseversa del odio de estas dos familias, el amor nacera entre ellos dos y destruira la aldea.
1. Chapter 1

No me pertenece ni Naruto ni Romeo y Julieta aunque la mescla de ambos se me hace interesante…

No me pertenece ni Naruto ni Romeo y Julieta aunque la mezcla de ambos se me hace interesante…

Icha Icha Paradise: ultimate tragedy (la ultima tragedia)

Por Jiraiya

Esta es la historia del mejor ninja que conocí. El numero uno ruidoso, rubio, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de esta aldea: Uzumaki Naruto y de su gran amor, la tímida pero siempre bella: Hyuga Hinata. A lo largo de estas páginas relatare los eventos que desencadenaron el ataque del Kyubi nuevamente sobre Konoha


	2. Acto 1 Retornos

No me pertenece ni Naruto ni Romeo y Julieta aunque la mescla de ambos se me hace interesante…

Naruto se vería bien en mayas lastima que yo no lo posea…

Acto 1 Retornos

Llegue con mi estudiante, a las puertas de Konoha. El siempre lleno de energía; gritando a los cuatro vientos que había vuelto a su hogar. Trepando postes para ver que a pesar del tiempo todo era igual.

De nuevo allí estaba tan estoica como siempre, tan lejana como el sol tan inalcanzable como las estrellas: Haruno Sakura.

Mi estudiante, cuando no, alborotado como un huracán. Se lanzo a saludarla y a pedirle una cita. (J.n: ¿Cuándo no? ¡Baka! Aun no se si me alegro de que aprendiera…) ella lo estampo contra la pared al final de la calle.

Me lo lleve por casi tres años, rogando al cielo que superara su loca infatuación con la más inalcanzable de las kunoichis. Sabiendo que ella solo tenia en su corazón a uno y que solo a el le amaba: su mejor amigo… Durante ese tiempo lo único que tal vez lo mantuvo durante ese infierno que juntos enfrentamos. Aquellas heladas cumbres, esas horribles cuevas… mejor no recordar, pues al caso no vienen finalmente.

Volviendo a nuestra historia. Durante ese mismo tiempo Sasuke había sido el alumno estrella del ninja Copia y de su hostil y extremadamente violenta esposa Anko.

Estoy seguro que si NAruto no lo hubiese traído de vuelta y me hubiera obligado a quitarle el sello maldito que reposaba en su hombro, se hubiera ido con mi ex mejor amigo, el pervertido, pedofilo, amante de serpientes de Orochimaru.

La Haruno mientras nosotros estábamos ausentes se había vuelto la aprendiz de mi único gran amor. Se que era aun más fuerte que ella y mucho más mortal. Al menos Tsunade nunca me golpeo así a menos que tratara de verla desnuda (J.n: JAjajaja).

De vuelta a mi estudiante: la pared donde se había estrellado empezó a colapsarse. Varios pedazos empezaron a caer y muchos sobre su cabeza. Hubiera muerto inconciente y aplastado si no fuera por el rescate de su mejor amigo: Sasuke. El cual al ver el estado de su amigo y de la construcción solo le brindo una mirada fría (gélida) a la muchacha al ayudar a su amigo a levantarse para darle un abrazo.

-Naruto-Dobe, ya te salude. Ahora que ya te vi ¿Cuándo peleamos…?- le pregunto en su tono que jamás aprobaba ni desaprobaba nada.

Después de sacudirse y rascarse la nuca le contesto –Déjame que hable con Tsunade-bachan. Terminando te encuentro en el campo donde nos hicimos ninjas…-

Salio disparado conmigo pisándole los talones, rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Tsunade me estrellaría contra sus enormes, tersos y jugosos melones. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan contento de tener tres costillas fracturadas y un pulmón perforado. Sus gentiles manos me tocaron cuando me curo. Claro después del enorme abrazo que casi asfixiante que le dio a Naruto.

Estaba tan feliz de vernos que ordeno que al día siguiente fuese de fiesta y que la celebración fuese mas grande que la que hubo cuando termino la segunda gran guerra ninja.

Se, con seguridad, que fue uno de los días más felices de la vida de Naruto, tal vez el más feliz hasta que… bueno será dentro de un momento que lo sabrán


End file.
